Beautiful, Wild Monster
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: STRICTLY RATED! YAOI! ARC 2 spoilers. A secret tryst in a downtown alley for two who are reflections of eachother beautiful, wild monsters. This is their solace, these brief, secret times no one else can know about.


Warnings: slight swearing, heavy lime with light lemon (they have sex, but the sex itself isn't detailed, just leading up to it, to explain that.), some ARC 2 spoilers, shonen-ai (of course!).

Disclaimer: nuthin here is mine, cept the whole raunchniess thing... oh yeah.

* * *

Gaara was shaking and sighing and trying to keep quiet and he realized he must be in heaven, or whatever of it he was allowed. Granted, it was just a downtown slum back alley and his angel was a renegade and monster like him, but it was the best thing in the world with his chest and his face pressed against cool sandstone, his hands scrabbling about the crumbling surface for something to grip as Naruto whispered sweet things and horrible things and wonderful things and obscenities in his ears.

His renegade angel's hands were far busier, tugging away at the long jacket and throwing it aside, undoing the buckles and slipping off the harness that usually carried his gourd (which had long since been removed and stood quietly in a corner, patiently awaiting it's master's need or beckon). With those heavy restraints gone it was much easier for Naruto to slip his hands up Gaara's shirt, his hands roaming wildly over the smooth, pale skin, amazingly unmarked despite the hard life of a shinobi, the harder life of a Kazekage.

"My beautiful, wild monster…." Naruto murmured before licking and kissing sloppily at Gaara's neck, hardly noticing as Gaara made the slight adjustment that would allow Naruto increased access. _Monster_… The word from anyone else carried a vicious sting to it, a pain as real as death, but from Naruto it was a promise of the bond they shared, a soft, bittersweet caress. Gaara gasped and bit his tongue as Naruto bit down forcefully at his neck, not enough to do real damage, but it did hurt.

He was grateful again for the new life joint provided by Akatsuki and Chiyo-baa-sama – now that he was no longer truly a Jinchuuriki, he could control his sand with more finesse – the remnants of the Tanuki's power meant it still protected him automatically, but now if he wished to halt the protection the sand would listen. That new control kept the sand at bay, though it rustled cautiously around his feet.

Naruto let go and kissed the vicious red marks softly, like an apology. Gaara panted, feeling his eyes water slightly. It hadn't hurt so much, nor was he sad, so he could not understand the meaning of it. "My beautiful, wild Gaara… Forced to pretend you're tame for the sake of the village, always worried of what they will think of you…." Naruto muttered, his breath hot and moist against Gaara's ear. "But I know there's more to you than you show; I know there's a wildness in you that you're afraid to show… You're afraid they'll think you're crazy again… But you can be wild without being crazy… You're so beautiful, you fuckin' monster…" Naruto whispered, almost as though he were conspiring with Gaara.

Gaara whimpered, his eyes flicking towards the opening of the alley as Naruto's hand slipped along the top of his pants and began fiddling with the buckles. "Naruto… some one will find us…" he said, a touch fearful but a bit excited too…

Naruto grinned; oh, he'd heard that bit of excitement. "The risk is what makes it fun, what makes it wild… Let's be wild monsters, Gaara, and not care what anyone thinks! Even if all of Suna gakure turns it's back on you, you know you have friends in Konoha to turn to… You won't be alone…" Naruto pushed Gaara's pants down, his hands running up and down Gaara's thighs, squeezing that perfect pale ass. "Besides… They won't turn on you just for this. They like us too much…" Naruto said as Gaara forced himself off the wall and turned around - before he hadn't been allowed to see his renegade angel except glimpses. Now he no longer faced the wall and Naruto glowed before him...

Now it was his turn to fumble with the zipper of Naruto's jacket and toss it next to his, slipping up the perfectly fitting black tank and tugging it off as Naruto obligingly raised his arms and leaned in to kiss. Gaara pressed into it, his arms tracing Naruto's sides, remembering the curves of muscle tone that he'd missed but never really forgotten.

Naruto pushed him back into the wall and Gaara's legs slid out slightly till he planted them firmly out around Naruto's feet, his pants riding back up again since the thin, silky material slid so easily, and he was grateful for the wall's support. His face turned up slightly to maintain the kiss, eager to make the most of his limited time with his renegade angel, his fellow monster.

Naruto's hands went to frame Gaara's face, his kiss fierce, forceful, protecting and possessive. He was almost surprised to feel Gaara return it with matched power and intentions, but then, he had said himself there was a wildness in Gaara that was hidden out of fear of being unaccepted and alone again.

They broke away gasping and red-faced, saliva running in threads down their chin, rubbing their faces and bodies together for the sheer contact they needed and craved so much. Gaara got his chance at Naruto's pants, which were a bit too big, so they fell down easily.

Naruto grinned as he panted, looking into Gaara's bottomless eyes. "Let's do it on the ground like monsters, Gaara… Let's be the monsters we can't be anywhere else!" Naruto laughed quietly, grabbing fistfuls of Gaara's hair and bearing him down to the ground, on their knees together with their pants at their ankles, Naruto's shirt gone and Gaara's scrunched up, sweating and crimson and tangled in each other's limbs and thoughts.

Another moment and Gaara was laying flat on the ground and Naruto straddled him, his mouth furious at Gaara's chest as Gaara whispered, "Hurry up, we can't take so long out here…!"

Naruto grinned and kissed him again, just as passionate as before but only lasting a moment in the sense of true time. "As you wish, Kazekage-sama…" he said, getting off and flipping Gaara onto his knees, his entrance abrupt and mind-numbing. Gaara's eyes kept watering as he looked up through his bangs, biting his lips to keep from making any noise and being discovered, only grunting slightly with the rapid thrusts, choking back a moan as Naruto came and he followed moments afterward.

Naruto and he panted heavily and the former scooted over to sit up and lean against the wall, dragging Gaara into his lap. His fingers brushed lazily through Gaara's hair. "I knew you were wild…" he commented as Gaara pulled his pants to about where they normally rested and curled up against Naruto.

"It's you…" Gaara replied, half purring at Naruto's gentle petting. "You're so wild that I have to be too…" he said, turning up and kissing Naruto, and this time they both indulged in a soft, slow kiss, one of contentment and devotion and mutual understanding. They pulled away so slowly it was hard to tell when exactly the kiss broke, till finally Gaara scarcely more than muttered, "You've saved me in so many more ways than I can count… and with only you do I have the freedom to be whatever I want… Anything at all…" He sighed, his head hanging. "But… it's always so short… I wish you could come here more often, stay longer…"

Naruto looked sad. "Yeah… I hate having to leave you all the time. I don't like knowing that the only people here that are really close to you are Temari and Kankurou. You need to find some friends you're age to hang out with, so I don't have to worry so much about you." Naruto held Gaara tightly.

Gaara laughed weakly. "A Genin like you worries about another village's Kage?"

Naruto gave him a playful punch. "You know I do! And you know I have good reason to!" Naruto said, and Gaara nodded.

"I'm trying…. But it's not natural for me to make friends like it is for you… Even though things have changed since I was a kid, they still don't see me. Where they saw a monster and a tool before, now they see a Kazekage. You, my brother and sister, and some of the other Konoha-nin are the only one's who see a Gaara." Gaara was quiet, tracing Naruto's chest with a finger, thinking they really should get up, someone could stumble in on them at any moment… But he just really didn't want to… Maybe the villagers could use the shock to get a new perspective on him – to see him as another human, instead of a creature or a title…

"That's 'cuz you've only shown them a monster and a Kazekage. If you want them to see you as Gaara, you have to show them who Gaara is…" Naruto said, glancing lazily at their clothes. It was kind of cold after all, at night in the desert…

Gaara noticed and their clothes were carried over by tiny clouds of sand. Gaara got up and tugged his shirt down, his pants up, and his jacket on as Naruto stood up slowly and did the same.

"Come here, you beautiful, wild monster," Naruto said with a grin as he pulled Gaara over for one last kiss before they parted ways.

Gaara smiled. "If anyone's a beautiful, wild monster, it's you, Kyuubi no Naruto!" he said softly, any further words he planned swallowed up in Naruto's fierce and loving kiss. After that Gaara left the alley in a pleased daze and Naruto went his separate way giddy and half skipping.


End file.
